Uvogin/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Other_ubo.png|Uvogin headshot Uvoginn.jpg|Uvogin's Full body appearance Genei ubo.jpg|Uvogin's Anime Design Uvogin Design 2.jpg|Uvogin's 2nd Anime Design Young_uvogin.png|Uvogin in his youth UvoginGR.png|Uvo arrives in their hideout Ubogin_vs_Mafia_(2).JPG|Uvogin vs Mafia Ubogin versus the mafia.png|Hatsu Uvogin punches worm.png|Uvogin punches Worm Uvogin Big Impact 2011.png|Big Bang Impact ability Uvogin Tattoo 2011.png|Spider Tattoo Leech Tongue 2011.png|Being filled with leeches Episode 44 2011.png|Bloodlust while fighting the Shadow Beasts Uvo kills Leech.gif|Uvogin bites Leech Uvogin Enhanced Scream.gif|Scream UvoKissShalnark.png|Uvogin's "gratitude." Uvogin kissing Shalnark 18859.gif|Uvogin kisses Shalnark Kurapika punches Uvogin.png|Kurapika punching Uvogin Phinks and other members rescuing Uvogin.png|Uvogin rescued by his comrades Uvo rock storm.gif|Uvo's rock storm Uvogin-8.png|Crushing a Nostrade Family employee Chasing x And x Waiting.png|Uvogin vs Kurapika UvoginPowerUp.png|Uvogin powering up. UvoFullThrottle.png|Uvogin utilizing his full power in his death match with Kurapika. Uvogin chain jail.png|Uvogin stuck in Chain Jail Uvogin-4.png|Chained up by Kurapika Uvogin-15.png|Refusing to give into Kurapika's torture UvoLastStand.png|Uvogin's last moment. KurapikaKillsUvogin.png|Kurapika kills Uvogin Kurapika kills Uvogin.png|Kurapika next to Uvogin's dead body Hc Uvogin.png|Uvogin's Huncyclopedia |-|1999 Anime= Uvogin (Official Artwork).PNG|Character design in the 1999 series Episode 52.png|Phantom Troupe leaves York New City in an air balloon Big bang impact.jpg|Big Bang Impact Big bang impact2.jpg|Effect of Big Bang Impact Episode 53.png|Being injected by Leech Ubo strong shout.jpg|Uvogin's scream kills Porcupine Uvo shalnark.png|Shalnark and Uvogin looking for information Uvogin-shalnark.png|Trying to kiss Shalnark Episode 55.png|Uvogin facing Kurapika Uvogin table.png|A close-up on Uvogin Uvogin.jpg|Another close-up on Uvogin Uvogin attacks Kurapika.jpg|Uvogin attacks Kurapika Kurapika VS Uvogin1.jpg|Uvogin versus Kurapika Kurapika vs Uvogin 1.jpg|Uvogin powers up Kurapika kicking uvogin.jpg|Kurapika kicks Uvogin Kurapika kicks Uvogin's back.jpg|Uvogin gets kicked in the back of the head, by Kurapika. Kurapika hits Uvogin's head.jpg Kurapika vs Uvogin 5.jpg Chain jail uvogin.png|Kurapika catches Uvogin Kurapika vs Uvogin 2.png|Kurapika about to punch Uvogin Episode 56.png|Uvogin captured by Kurapika Uvo99.png|Uvogin held by Kurapika's chains Uvokill.png|Uvogin's death |-|Manga= Uvo Tattoo.PNG|Spider Tattoo Sniper rifle.jpg|Uvogin targeted by a sniper Injuring uvo.jpg|Uvogin versus the Shadow Beasts Uvoging using the in against kurapika.png|Uvogin versus Kurapika Phantom Troupe arm wrestling.png|Uvogin ranks 1st in arm wrestling YOUNG UVOGIN.png|A young Uvogin |-|Chapter Covers= Chapter 079.png|Uvogin on a chapter cover Chapter 082.png|Uvogin furious at Kurapika |-|Volume Covers= Volume12cover.jpg|Volume 12 Cover |-|Openings and Endings= Uvogin.png|Uvogin in Opening 2 Phantom_Troupe_opening.jpg|Uvogin and the other Phantom Troupe members in the second Opening 765750posteryorkshin.png|Uvogin and the other Phantom Troupe members in a promotional picture for Yorknew City and the Heavens Arena Arc |-|Movie= Young Phantom Troupe.png|Uvogin and the Phantom Troupes prior the Kurta Clan massacre. Uvogin_pr.png|Uvogin manipulated by Omokage. |-|Other Media= Yorknew City arc.png|Poster for the Yorknew City arc The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Uvogin on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe-3.jpg|Uvogin on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe 2011.png|Uvogin on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe xUvogin01.jpg xUvogin02.jpg xUvogin03.jpg 84 xUvogin04.jpg Uvogin card 1.jpg Uvogin card 2.jpg Uvogin card 3.jpg Uvogin card 4.jpg Uvogin card 5.jpg Uvogin card 6.jpg 117 xUvogin11.jpg 43 cUvogin.jpg 156 xUvogin13.jpg 155 xUvogin12.jpg 64 xUvogin06.jpg 63 xUvogin05.jpg Uvogin card 7.jpg Uvogin card 8.jpg Uvogin card 9.jpg Uvogin card 10.jpg 23 xUvogin11.jpg 24 xUvogin12.jpg 31 xUvogin13.jpg 32 xUvogin14.jpg 43 xUvogin15.jpg 44 xUvogin16.jpg Uvo - School ver Card+.jpg 42 xUvogin&Nobunaga 1.jpg 43 xUvogin&Nobunaga 2.jpg 43 xUvogin&Nobunaga kira.jpg tumblr_nj9q0iITfv1rebtzoo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nj9q0iITfv1rebtzoo4_1280.jpg HxH-BC-cards (3).png Uvo Card1.png Uvo Cards- (5).png Uvo Cards- (4).png Uvo Cards- (9).png Uvo Cards- (6).png HxH Card364 (2).png HxH Card364 (3).png uvo card 01.png Card1777.jpg Uvo card121.jpg Uvo Card122.jpg Uvo_Card_123.jpg Uvo card 02.png Uvo card 03.png Uvo card 04.png Uvo_Card_124.jpg Uvo_Card_124+.jpg Uvo_Card_124_Kira.jpg 03 xUvogin19.jpg Uvo_LR+_Card.png Uvo_LR_Kira_Card.png 12011538 url http img-2.png Kurapika vs Uvogin - LR+ Card.png Kurapika_vs_Uvogin_-_LR_Card.png Kurapika vs Uvogin LR Kira Card.png Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR%2B%2B%2B_Card.png.png Uvo Cards- (1).png HxHCard (9).png HxH-BC-cards (8).png Uvo Cards- (2).png Uvo Cards- (3).png Uvo Cards- (7).png Uvo Cards- (8).png Uvo Cards- (10).png HxH Cards-4- (1).png Uvo_-_School_ver_Chibi.png Kurapika vs Uvogin - LR Chibi.png Category:Image Gallery